Scrooge
by Marree
Summary: Its a funny fic about Seifer + Winter Solstice. (Well, since they are all Hyneists or whatever they are I figured go the easy route and say Winter Solstice instead of Christmas.)


Scrooge  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: Ho ho ho! All I want for Christmas is the cool 12inch tall  
Seifer doll that came with his Triple Triad card that I saw in a comic  
book store Lol! Either that or the new Harvest Moon 2 GBcolor   
game o^-^o. I don't own anything here, but I think in the name of  
the holiday spirit, Square won't mind. Oh, and since the people in  
FF8 believe in Hyne, I decided to have them celebrate the Winter   
Solstice. Then why do they still believe in Santa? Ummm....  
======  
  
Seifer sat on a bench in the hall of Garden and scowled.   
  
~I hate Winter Solstice.~ He thought, as he tripped a junior   
classman dressed as an elf. The child got up, and looked at Seifer  
with his little lip quivering. Seifer looked innocent and shrugged  
as the child ran away.  
  
"Bah, dumb kid. Bet he still believes in Santa." Seifer laid back  
on the bench and tried to sleep.  
  
"We wish you a Merry Solstice! We wish you a Merry Solstice. We   
wish you a Merry Solstice and a Happy New Year!"   
  
Seifer squinted open one eye to see Selphie Tilmitt in his face.  
  
"MERRY SOLSTICE MEANY SEIFER!" She screamed as Seifer jumped off   
the bench.   
  
"What the in the friggin?"  
  
"Aw, look, he's grumpy. What a surprise." Irvine said as he adjusted  
the Santa hat on his head. "Selphie, can I put my cowboy hat back on  
please?"  
  
"After caroling sweetie. Hey Seifer, we're gonna do some caroling,   
then go and build gingerbread houses and cookies! Wanna help us?"  
  
"Can I make stab wound gingerbread men and ninja attacked Reindeer?"  
Asked Seifer as he dusted himself off and plopped down.  
  
"Eeew, no!" Selphie said, shaking her head violently.  
  
"Actually, the stab wound gingerbread men sound kinda cool..." Irvine   
said right before Selphie kneed him in the stomach. "Kidding, kidding.  
C'mon, lets go Seffie."  
  
"Okay! Bye Meany!"  
  
Selphie and Irvine skipped away, happily singing. Seifer shook his   
head and prepared to try to relax again when Rinoa came up to him.  
  
"Seifer, I'm heading up a food drive. As you know, many people in the  
world aren't as fortunate as us..."  
  
"Yeah, some haven't been humiliated, defeated, and dishonored..."  
  
"And we want to donate food and maybe even money to help them."  
  
Seifer looked at her. "Okay, I'll take $50."  
  
"What?" Rinoa stepped back and glared at him.  
  
"I'm broke. I'm underprivilaged. I'm an orphan. Gimme money."  
  
"No, nevermind." Rinoa walked away.  
  
"Hypocrite." Seifer said as Rinoa walked away. Just then Zell walked  
by in a red suit with a beard and a huge gut. Seifer looked at him and  
mentally laughed.  
  
~There is a Hyne. This could be fun...~  
  
"Cid! You've put on a little weight, right? Love the color though."  
Zell swore, and spoke to Seifer, not turning around to face him.  
  
"It's not Cid, its me."  
  
"CHICKEN-WUSS? See, I told you eating all those hot dogs would catch  
up to you."  
  
"What did you call me?" Zell dropped his bag and put his fist in   
Seifer's face.  
  
"And I thought fat people were jolly."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Zell grabbed his bag of toys. "Do you want me to hit you  
with this?!?!"  
  
Just then was when a group of junior classmen were walking past with  
Quistis. Zell stopped, and they all looked at him in shock. One little  
girl looked at him.  
  
"Santa, why are you being so mean to him?" Quistis stepped in.  
  
"Just move along children. I'll explain later." Quistis gave both   
Seifer and Zell the evil eye as she walked away.  
  
"Geez! Real nice Instructor! I didn't do anything." Seifer looked  
back at Zell. "Now where were we Chicken-Wuss?"  
  
"Just shut up Seifer! Hyne, its Solstice! What, were you dropped on  
your head as a baby and now you're a permanent Scrooge?"   
  
"Says the Chicken-Wuss in a Santa costume." Seifer said, while taking  
a candy cane out of one of Zell's pockets. "Now go on. Dash away  
dash away, dash away all." Zell mumbled something under his breath  
and walked away.  
  
"What, no Merry Solstice to all, and to all a good night?" Seifer   
asked as he unwrapped the candy cane and started eating it. Just   
then Raijin and Fujin walked past, carrying a tree.   
  
"Oh no, not the two of you too." Seifer said shaking his head.   
Fujin and Raijin looked at each other. Raijin looked down, while   
Fujin looked up.  
  
"HO HO HO?"  
  
"Merry Solstice ya know?" Raijin asked.   
  
"Raijin, Fujin, this is sad."  
  
"No, you're sad, ya know. Being a grinch. Ow!" Fujin kicked Raijin   
in the leg. Unfortunately she didn't think ahead, and Raijin dropped  
his end of the tree. The other end dragged her down.  
  
"OOF. RAGE!"  
  
Seifer stood there hysterically laughing. Raijin tried to help Fujin,  
but she only punched him.   
  
"Well, ya know if you hadn't kicked me!"  
  
"RAGE!" Fujin slapped his face. She didn't expect her hand would   
stick though. "SAP?"  
  
"Argh! Great! And we gotta deliver the tree to the quad ya know!"   
The two picked up the tree as best they could and stumbled away.   
Seifer wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
~Whew. Maybe Solstice will be pretty good this year after all.~  
  
"Hello hello! This is Cid here! Our commander wants to make an   
announcement. Go on Squall."  
  
"...I don't want to... Oh fine. Merry Solstice everyone. We're having  
a party in the cafe. Everyone's welcome. Free food."  
  
~Free food? I'm there.~ Seifer thought as he sauntered his way over.  
When he arrived, he saw Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa, Squall,  
Raijin, and Fujin all huddled around the tree murmuring. Raijin   
ran over.  
  
"Seifer, someone got all of us presents. Only name saying who its   
from is Santa, ya know." Fujin ran over carrying a box.  
  
"MYSTERIOUS."  
  
"Really. Seifer said as he looked around."  
  
"Lets see if you got one, ya know." Raijin said as Fujin and him ran  
back to the tree. Seifer smiled and started to walk away. Quistis   
saw him start to leave and ran after him.  
  
"You're the only one who didn't get a present from Santa." She   
whispered. Seifer shrugged and smiled.  
  
"Maybe its cause I'm such a meany." Quistis smiled and looked at him.  
  
"That was nice of you." She gave him a peck on the cheek. Seifer   
looked surprised and backed up.  
  
"Hey hey now. I have a reputation to up hold here."  
  
"Mistletoe." Quistis said as she ran back to the group.  
  
"Merry Solstice to all." Seifer whispered as he went to the snack   
table.  
  
======  
  
[the end]  
  
I dunno, I just see Seifer as one of those people who would get gifts  
for everyone and everything, but if anyone confronted him :::ptht:::  
Meanie. I wrote this during yet another snowstorm in the wonderful  
city I live in. 2nd big blizzard in a row. 1st last yr, now this yr.  
I guess I was in the Christmas spirit. 


End file.
